


Pyre

by DieRosenrot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: All Souls' Day, Andraste - Freeform, F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, it's cute, pyre, quick reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: “What did you do on this holiday, then?” asked Zevran, the only one left by her side, with genuine interest.“Besides praying? We watched the Templars build up a huge pyre and burn down a wooden figure of Andraste.”“A pyre just like that one?” the rogue pointed to a bonfire in the center of the town’s square.“Yes”_________This is a quick reading short fic from a prompt game on Tumblr, but I think it fits AO3 nicely.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 3





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @icylook and @imjustasadsong on Tumblr for giving me this prompt! ♥ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Lady, lady!” a thin voice shouted, running towards the party as they entered a village west to Lake Calenhad. “A treat for the spirits, lady!”, it was a small girl, dressed in funny clothes from head to toe, and showing them an open sack half full with berries and cakes.

“Oh?” confused, Eryn Surana looked down to the girl before willingly searching inside her pockets for something to give her. She could only find a pair of silver coins and put it carefully inside the girl’s bag “I’m sorry, I hope you can buy something delicious with it” 

The child did not seem to bother. Quite the opposite, she thanked the mage with a bright smile and turned around to continue her personal little quest in search for more sweets.

“Paying a fee to enter the village, are we?” chuckled Zevran, approaching his warden companion from behind and staying by her side.

“I guess” Eryn laughed back as they continued their way to the main square “I don’t know what was that, I just gave her what I had”. Around them, children ran playfully in creative costumes while a group of adults gathered firewood. 

“Well, it is All Soul’s Day. I doubt she will be the only one asking us for desserts” replied Alistair, a little behind them, “Strangers in town always means more targets for those little beasts.” he pointed with his chin to a boy dressed up with horns on his head and tree branches coming out from his sleeves. As soon as it was said, the boy ran towards the party, jumping in front of them and letting out his most infamous growl. Alistair pretended to be scared and also gave the boy a few coins, laughing afterwards.

“This seems very fun! Can we join?” the warden couldn’t hide her excitement, despite biting her lips in an attempt to contain a smile. 

“Aren’t you too old to go asking for sweets?” by her side, Alistair raised an eyebrow “Even if you’re basically the same size as the children, it would be a little odd.”, he mocked her height, patting on top of her head. 

Eryn slapped his hand, glaring at him playfully. “It’s just that we did not have this on the Circle. All Soul’s Day was more like a day for the Templars to watch us with twice the concern. They said it was a perfect day for demons to come lurking around trying to possess one of us.”

“Nonsense. They were just being idiots again.” shrugged Alistair with a natural distaste for the matter, “Well, I’m going to look for a place where we can spend the night. Go have your fun, I'll meet you later.” 

As he turned his back and walked away, Eryn noticed that all her companions were also gone, spread around the town and enjoying the celebration that had barely begun. 

“What did you do on this holiday, then?” asked Zevran, the only one left by her side, with genuine interest. 

“Besides praying? We watched the Templars build up a huge pyre and burn down a wooden figure of Andraste.” they kept on walking, watching the people go by.

“A pyre just like that one?” the rogue pointed to a bonfire in the center of the town’s square, where a thick tree trunk was being raised vertically, adorned with garlands and flower crowns all around.

“Yes”, Eryn murmured, hugging herself as a Chantry Mother climbed up the stairs to a top platform and begun a speech. They stopped to watch, but Eryn did not pay attention to her words and kept staring at a man who tried to lit up a torch. With the most slight movement of her fingers, she cast a sparkle to help him, and the cloth around the wooden stick caught on fire instantly.

By her side, Zevran noticed her magic and sudden swing of mood. He passed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. “Are you alright, mi amor?” 

She nodded, resting her head against him. “Yes, don’t worry. It’s just that I always found it so… grim.” they watched as the townsfolk lit the bonfire “If it is a day to honor the spirits, then why must we make Andraste relive her death all over again? Why can’t we just sing and eat cakes?” she pouted. The flames rose high enough to touch the garlands around the pyre and its heat to reach their skin. “It always frightened me that people would do this to her.” she murmured, at last. 

Zevran kept his silence, listening to her while caressing her arm tenderly. He knew there was something else in those words, something that she was not willing-or not ready- to talk about, so he did not ask any further. Instead, he looked away from the fire and turned his face to his shoulder, where she rested her head, and placed a soft kiss on her hair. Eryn smiled, though he did not see it.

Past the crowd, on the other side of the square, Zevran spotted Alistair buying what he assumed was cinnamon cakes. “Say, my dear” he started, whispering against her white curls “Do you still wish to go asking for sweets?” 

Eryn straightened her posture to look at his face, having an eyebrow raised. “What’s on your mind?” she asked. Zevran pointed discreetly to the other warden, smiling cunningly. Eryn copied his grin and bit her lips. “I bet we can scare him” 

“I raise and bet we can make him shout” 

Chuckling, the couple sneaked through the town, ready to have their turn on a personal little quest.


End file.
